This invention relates to motor vehicle manufacturing and more particularly to a high density welding processes to facilitate manufacture of subassembly components of motor vehicle bodies.
In the mass production of motor vehicles on an assembly line basis, it is imperative that the various subassembly components come together for the final assembly process in an efficient and orderly manner. The current subassembly procedures, while generally satisfactory, tend to be manpower-intensive, tend to require large amounts of factory floor space, sometimes present maintenance complications, require excessive capital expenditures, and may present safety and/or environmental concerns.